Lobco
'''Lobco' (ロブコ)' '''is a humanoid shrimp from ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. She is one of Chlomaki's familiars and often goes off with her away from the sea. Appearance Lobco has red, curly hair falling to just below her shoulders. Four antennae like hairs stick out the top; two long and two short. Her eyes are dark red in game, but black in her official art and her pupils are a lighter red. Lobco wears the uniform all of Chlomaki's familiars wear. Her uniform is black with eight yellow buttons on the front, with two yellow stripes lining either side of the buttons. The cuffs of her sleeves are a dark gray decorated with two yellow buttons, and at her shoulders her uniform is decorated with yellow epaulettes. Her skirt is also black. In her game sprite a yellow line accents the edge of her skirt, but this is missing from her official art. A red chain can be seen hanging from the side of her skirt. A long red shrimp tail protrudes from under her skirt. Lobco also wears dark gray tights, white gloves and knee-high black boots with white laces. Personality It was said the moment she leaves the sea, unlucky things befall her; she is pessimistic and believes that most people dislike her and find her annoying. In casual conversation, she appears very polite. She is quite cowardly, often allowing others to use her. She enjoys photography and being home, and dislikes pain. Background Lobco is the child of Doloz and Cherryblod. Born in the Blue Sea, she later left it and became Chlomaki's familiar and is often seen travelling with the witch. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Lobco appears as a supporting character, familiar to Chlomaki and a native to Deep Sea Town. ''Cameo'' *''Obsolete Dream'' - Lobco makes a cameo appearance in her animal form on the cover of Chapter 3, visible at the bottom right corner of the page. Relationships ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Cast Chlomaki Lobco is Chlomaki's familiar. Lobco always speaks respectfully to Chlomaki, referring to her as "Lady Chlomaki," even though Chlomaki pushes her around. The two are commonly seen together in ''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea and both appearing on the cover page of Obsolete Dream's third chapter. Aom Aom is Lobco's best friend. Aom worries about Lobco a lot. Doloz Doloz is Lobco's mother. Cherryblod Cherryblod is Lobco's father. When she is being held captive by Roc, she cries for him to come save her. ''Other Characters Roc Hijoushiki Roc is often depicted torturing and sexually assaulting Lobco, shredding her clothes and raping her. He even rapes her to eat Ikura Don(a rice bowl topped with fish eggs). Fungas Crocodile Fungas is Lobco's fellow familiar. Shiduku Shiduku is Lobco's fellow familiar. Silone Silone is Lobco's fellow familiar. Mikazki Mikazki is Lobco's fellow familiar. Battle Statistics :''Although Lobco is inaccessible in battle, code of Lobco's supposed stats can still be found in the game's data. Trivia *In Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, Lobco is forced to use an ability (Chlomaki tells Wadanohara how to do it, suggesting that any familiar and witch can do it) that consists of licking some of Chlomaki's blood to decimate a huge number of Totsusa Soldiers that surrounded Wadanohara and her familiars. *As stated in the manga (book), her favourite colour is pink. Her favourite food is anything that doesn't contain shrimp. Her speciality is the ability to withstand Chlomaki messing around. *As of September 7th, 2017, Lobco has been ranked 21st on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. *Two omakes found in the back of the physical Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea manga explain why Lobco, in her shrimp form, rides on the brim of Chlomaki's hat; before, she used to follow Chlomaki in her shrimp form on foot, which caused Chlomaki to instinctively pounce on top of her. *Translation conflicts exist regarding Lobco's species. In the official English translation of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea game, she is stated to be a lobster — which is also the species of her mother, Doloz. However, in the official English translation of the Wadanohara and the Great Blue sea manga, Lobco is stated to be a shrimp. Supplementary work of Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea as well as other media also allude to Lobco being a shrimp. The original Japanese game refers to her as "a shrimp" (エビ). It's possible she may be a hybrid, being both a shrimp and a lobster. Gallery *''Visit Lobco/Gallery to see the gallery.'' Quotes *''"N-No fried shrimp..." '' (Bonus Room) References * Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Female Category:Familiars Category:Blue Sea Category:Animals Category:Obsolete Dream